No-Cita
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [KotoUmi] Kotori quería llegar perfecta. No podía llegar tarde pero tenia que estar perfecta. Su futura novia tenia que quedarse de piedra al verla guste o no


Por fin, ese domingo marcaba que era dia de San Valentin. Lo había planificado todo para que saliera como en aquellas series americanas, quitando que ella no sabría absolutamente nada de aquello, solo como pequeño detalle sin importancia.

Iría a verla a aquel torneo (que, a saber por que, no quería que µ's fuera a verla. Había hecho un picnic perfecto, con todos los nutrientes y dulces necesarios para que estubiera contenta y la felicitase. Sabía que al lado del campo de tiro había un parque donde podían estar, y había cogido un mantel a cuadros bien limpia.

Solo faltaba encontrar el conjunto perfecto. Tenía conjuntos diferentes y su idea original era ponerse pantalones y algo sencillo arriba, pero no le gusto como quedaba, por lo que optó por una falta y algo de encaje arriba, algo que no la termino de convencer por ver los botines. Se decantó finalmente por unas bailarinas (por la facilidad de quedarse descalza) y un vestido blanco sencillo. Intentó que su maquillaje fuera lo más natural posible, y se cepillo el pelo a conciencia.

-¡Llegaré tarde!- gritó al ver que hora marcaba el reloj

No quería correr para que no aparecieran las marcas del sudor, a la misma forma que intentaba darse prisa. Era algo bastante complicado, más subir las complicadas escaleras hacia la entrada. SI bien lo logró a los últimos pitidos (algo que parecía molestar a los seguratas, pero tendrían que aguantarse, porque no tenía tiempo para esperar al siguiente tren). Miraba el reloj constantemente. Sabía que estaba muy cerca de que cerrasen las puertas y ya no podrían entrar a mirar, y aquello si que sería una auténtica faena. Rezaba para que el reloj se parase los suficiente para llegar ahí.

-¡Por fin!- gritó saliendo del tren a paso rápido, sin importar que la gente la viera.

Si bien tuvo una suerte que ni ella misma se lo creía pudo entrar y sentarse con el publico para ver el inicio de todo aquello. Estaba justo en medio, y podía ver perfectamente a los participantes. Al ver a su compañera, se alegró mucho, a la par de asustarse, pues no tenía una respuesta clara a la pregunta estrella de la pausa para comer.

-¡Umi-chan!- la llamó nada más verla salir de los vestuarios, con un taper de sandwich abierto- ¡He traído comida, así no estas sola

-¿Qué hacer aquí?- e ahí la pregunta estrella, pues no se la espera a ser algo secreto

-Me entere por accidente, y ¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada?

-Porque tenía entendido que irían de picnic para practicar en el campo y yo dije que no iría porque tenía cosas que hacer

-Pues ahora tendremos picnic para nosotras dos solas- dijo enseñando su cesta muy contenta

Arrastrada, ambas amigas fueron al campo al lado del centro para comer. Fue una comida tranquila en la que Kotori intento llamara la atención de su amor platónico, pero ella estaba tan hambrienta que no entendía a charla alguna. Tuvo que esperar a que llegara el momento del postre para poder intentar declararse y ser su primera cita.

-Kotori, todo estaba muy delicioso- dijo ella al terminar el suave postre- Muchas gracias. Es mejor que un sándwich - el pobre sándwich fue despreciado, no podía ganar a aquella deliciosa comida que tenía en frente

-Si me dijeras las cosas antes, te hubiera preparado mejores cosas. Y te prepararé más como esto si tu quisieras.

-No querría...vale- si accedió fue solo por la cara que le ponía su amiga en ese momento. Realmente no quería molestarla cada vez que tuviera que comer fuera- pero no llames a las demás

-¿Cómo si fueran citas?- le pregunto al instante Kotori muy alegre

-No, o sí, como amigas, como siempre- se escucho decir entre tartamudeos, enfadando a su amiga

-¡Como amigas no!-Simplemente se lanzó sobre ella, olvidándole muy poco que estuviera en medio los restos de comida -¡Tu eres mi novia y se acabo, Umi-chan!

-¡¿EH?!-se quedo helada ante sus palabras.

Pero se quedo petrificada completamente cuando los labios de su amiga chocaron con los suyos, de forma automática. Cuando se separaron, Umi no to como si ansiase más.

-Seré tu Valentín como mucho gusto- dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa.

* * *

 _Después de un post que vi en FB, tuve la necesidad de escribir un one-shot de san valentin KotoUmi..._


End file.
